


Don’t Move

by nix1327



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix1327/pseuds/nix1327
Summary: For the Whumptober prompt: Don’t move says A to B while B is stood in the middle of a minefield.





	Don’t Move

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters. Wish I did but I don’t, I just play around with them. Also, I know nothing about bombs so sorry if this is unrealistic/impossible.

“Don’t move.”

Shaw looked down to see sunlight glinting off of metal and cursed every god he’d ever tried to worship. They had been walking for hours in the middle of the bloody desert in Helmand; a stupid recon mission for Mr. Nobody.

It’d been just Deckard’s luck that the first time they stopped during their draining treck had been because his dumbarse had stepped on an I.E.D. Deckard couldn’t even comprehend the thought that he’d be going out from a homemade bomb in the middle of arsewipe nowhere. It was a _recon_ mission for fuck’s sake.

“Shit. _Don’t move._”

“You already said that, genius. How bout you use that big head of yours to tell me something I don’t know.”

Shaw knew that this really wasn’t the time to be arguing, but this day had been a shitstorm from the start and he was feeling just a tad irritable. Call him a drama queen, he was probably gonna be dead in the next few minutes anyway.

“Okay there should be a US base a little over 50 miles from here. I can go and find the bomb squad. If I leave my gear here I could make it there before sunset. We’d be back in less than 2 hours after that.”

Hobbs was rambling as he began quickly removing his gear. He was rapidly shifting into work mode and Shaw knew he’d be heading for the military base in the blink of an eye if he didn’t say something right the fuck now.

“Hobbs.”

“My average marathon time is 3 hours 23 minutes but I can maybe cut it down by half an hour.”

“Hobbs.”

“I should be to the base in less than 6 hours and then if we drove at 80-“

“LUKE.” Hobbs paused in his, dare I say, frantic removal of tactical gear and looked at Deckard for the first time since noticing the I.E.D.

“Stop. Just stop. This is an active war zone. It took us hours just to plot out this route. You can’t go running through enemy territory without expecting to get shot, or worse, caught.”

“What are you saying?” Hobbs’ voice was confused when he spoke.

“What I’m _saying_ is that you need to take all your gear and go. Leave me. Finish the mission.” Deckard looked him right in the eye when he said this and Hobbs just stood there for a second, dumbfounded before realization dawned.

“Now why in the everliving fuck would I do that? Can _you _diffuse a bomb you’re standing on? No? I didn’t think so. How do you expect to wait that long for me to finish this fucking recon? Huh? You _want_ to wait 48 hours in a blazing desert? Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?”

Shaw just waited and gave his partner a look until Hobbs understood what _exactly_ Deckard was on about. He started shaking his head vehemently when he got it.

“No way. No. Absolutely not. No matter how much you don’t like it, we’re a team and we’re in this together. I am _not_ leaving you to die.”

“It’s the _only_ way. There’s no going about this, mate. It’s a time sensitive mission and we don’t have time for this.”

“You mean we don’t have time for _your life_? If we don’t have time for that, I don’t know what we _do_ have time for.”

“You can’t go to the base. It’s suicide.”

“It’s _murder_ if I let you blow yourself up here.”

“Jesus, Hobbs. You’re not the one who put the bloody thing in the ground! It’s not on you! Things happen and all you can do is adapt. _There’s no other option._“

“I’m not leaving you.” There was steel in his voice.

“Well I’m stepping off this damn thing sooner rather than later.”

Luke lifted his chin in a challenge. “Fine. Do it.”

“BLOODY HELL, man! Leave!” Luke leveled Deckard with a look, widened his stance, and crossed his arms.

“If you won’t leave for the mission, do it for Samantha. Don’t you want to see your daughter grow up?” Deckard could see Luke shift minutely at that. _Good. Bloody wanker’s finally listening to sense._

“She’ll understand why I had to stay.” Deckard felt his eyes widen in disbelief.

“What the _hell_ are you on about? Why the fuck would you die in this shitstorm of a country when you could be on your way home to your _daughter_?!?”

Luke clenched his jaw and stood his ground for a moment. He let his eyes flit around before they landed on Deckard again, a determined glare in them.

“I _will not_ go home without you.”

_Not go home without you? What the fuck kind of drugs was he even on? It’s like he was implying that **Deckard** was the reason he wouldn’t lea- oh. **OH**._

Deckard’s mouth snapped shut and he stood there for a second. Taking it in, weighing his options. Luke was a stubborn bastard on the best of days. And when he got like this, well, there was really nothing Deckard could do except the obvious.

“I’m stepping off.” Luke locked eyes with him and nodded.

“Okay.”

Deckard took a deep breathe and looked up to the sky. He thought about Hattie and Owen and Mum. He thought about all the things he never said to them, the things he never got to do. The things he was never able to make up for.

Then he looked at Luke and he thought of all the things that could’ve been, and he found that there was definitely a bit of regret there. _Bloody damn idiot, waitin til now to pipe up._ He shifted his gaze down to his boots and the dusty earth, but thought better of it and looked back up at Luke. _Might as well have a nice last view,_ he thought, and took a step.

A tiny explosion- like firecrackers- set off a spray of small rocks that flew through the air. A muffled pop could be heard by both men and then, nothing.

Hobbs looked at Shaw and Shaw looked at Hobbs and they didn’t say anything for a good minute.

Then it was like a huge breathe of air was released and the world kept spinning again. Deckard took a moment before hefted his backpack up higher onto his shoulders and made his legs start moving again. He patted Luke’s shoulder when he passed him and after a moments hesitation, Luke gathered his things, turned, and followed after Deckard.

They had a job to do and what else could they do but get ‘er done. Maybe when they were home, LA or London; didn’t make much of a difference to Deckard at the moment, they would sit down and talk this out. For now, they just walked on. And if they walked just that little bit closer than they did before, well, Deckard didn’t mention it when their shoulders brushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this on my phone so sorry for any weird formatting issues. Thanks so much for reading! As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
